Stolen Moments and Grey Thoughts
by LaLaKristen17
Summary: They had one incounter before. Thats all she could think about. The future is never set in stone or is it? DMHG story
1. Cleaning Time

**This is my first Fic but i hope you like it**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Harry Potter**

* * *

Grey….what a beautiful color when used in the right places, that's all I can think about is the color grey.

"Miss Granger!" The voice of the potions professor broke through my train of thought.

"Yes sir?" I looked up to see my cauldron overflowing with who knows what (I certainly don't).

"Do you realize that you could have blown up the dungeons? Ten points from Gryffindor and I will see you tonight after dinner for detention."

The bell rang and everyone started to pack up.

"Hermione, what is wrong? It is not usually like you to mess up a potion or any assignment." Harry said standing up.

"Let alone not pay attention in class." Ron chirped in.

I looked at the door to see a very blonde head exiting "Sorry I guess in just tired." I lied not wanting to tell my two best mates what is really going through my head. I need to move on, I need to focus! The whole day from since I got up to going to detention was a whirlwind. I knocked on the dungeon door wishing that I had been paying attention.

"Enter." Snape did not sound happy, but then again when did he seem happy?

I walked in and was about to speak but was cut off "Ah Miss Granger, your punishment for nearly killing us all is to clean those cauldrons over there in the corner." He had a mischievous smile.

"Yes sir."

"I want you to clean them the muggle way and they should be spotless by the time I return." With that he left the room.

There were not hundreds but there were a lot of them for one girl. They were all so gross, I picked up a cauldron and started to scrub with a brush I found lying next to them all. What felt like forever and halfway through the door started to open. Oh no no no if Snape was back now I would get in more trouble. I kept scrubbing and didn't look up, maybe, just maybe he wouldn't say anything.

"Professor Snape I wanted to…. Who's there?" I could tell it was Malfoy.

I turned and sure enough there he was in all his glory "Malfoy?" that's all that would come out. They all called me the brightest witch of our age and all I could do was look and act like a fool in front of Malfoy.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" There was no anger no accusation nothing but curiosity that added to the flame.

"Detention remember, I almost blew up the dungeons." I looked back at my work done so far "What are you doing here?"

"I don't have to tell you!" He seemed mad then a little regretful "Didn't mean it like that, ugh needed to talk to Snape."

He walked up and looked at my done work. I bit my bottom lip "You do that a lot" It wasn't a question but an observation.

"I ugh I guess, I should get back to work, I don't know when he will be back, but he wants it done before then." I looked up into his eyes and then looked away quickly.

"Walk me to the end of the hall." It wasn't a question he knew it and I knew it but I am not one to be bossed around.

"I don't take orders Malfoy, you would do better knowing that most women with half a brain don't." I was a bit peeved.

He smirked in a 'you amuse me' way "Will you walk me to the end of the hall?" I looked up and I could tell he was trying not to smile.

"Okay but lets hurry up I need to finish" I put down the scrubber and started towards the door he held it open and guided me out with his hand on the small of my back. He might not find it intimate but I do. I could feel this tingly feeling start from there and spread all over. We walked in silence for a while as the hallway started to go into different directions he spoke.

"So why don't you just clean them magically?"

At first I didn't get it but then I figured he was talking about the cauldrons "He said clean them the muggle way. I have a feeling he might know if I do otherwise." his hand had dropped after he closed the door but I still felt tingly, we got to the end where he had to turn.

"Well this is where we part….ugh night." After that he started to walk away, I turned and started back down the corridor, I didn't get far.

I heard quick footsteps and his voice "Wait" He slowed as he got closer "Umm." He pushed me up against the wall and smiled "Night Hermione" he kissed me softly on the lips then on my neck.

I thought he was going to stop at that but to my pleasure he didn't. He took a deep breath and started to suck on my neck. After a while he moved his mouth around sucking here licking there, he put his mouth on mine one more time for a ghost of a kiss. I 'm not sure it even happen.

He looked into my eyes and I looked into his "Night Draco" he backed up and started back in the place he was heading. I sighed and went back down the corridor and finished the cauldrons. As I was leaving the class Snape walked in.

"I finished sir I was just leaving." I was doing my best not to yawn I was a bit tired.

"Well Granger, I hope you learned your lesson now straight to your common room no detours." The man was just never happy or polite.

"Yes sir, I did, Goodnight sir." I walked out and down the corridor. I took all the turns and stairs without having to think about it. I was still excited and astonished that Draco Malfoy did what he did. I was replaying the scene over in my head when someone grabbed me and pulled me behind a suit of armor.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. This is not a one shot this will be a multi chapter story. Like i said before i have never written one. If you have an idea you maybe want me to write in this one or have me write another one i am open for suggestions. Please review! :)**


	2. The hall

To say i was scared was an understatement. I was terrified i now just realized i don't have my wand. I must have dropped it which is not good at all since i might now be raped. They covered up my mouth. For a breif second i thought i saw Dracos striking blonde hair. But no i had my hopes up.

"Shhh Hermione it's okay it just me." Ron, at least i won't get raped. I was still scared i figured he might have been in bed i don't know the exact time but it is late. He uncovered my mouth and gave me a small soft kiss. NO no no i don't want this i just kissed a boy a couple hours ago. Ugh boys are soo stupid. The little wankers.

I had to collect myself it had become awkwardly queit."What are you doing?" The phrase itself had a double meaning but he took it the way that didn't sound messed up.

"I felt bad that you had detention. I wanted to spend some time together." He had a moment where for a small millisecond that i might have not wanted him to come her but it left as soon as it came.

"Ron we could both get in trouble!" I whispered frantically wanting to be in bed thinking about todays events, not here flush against Ron.

"Well then we will go back to the common room." He pushed me back lightly took my hand and started back the way i originally was heading. We walked in silence not wanting to make any noise. I heard a noise about one floor below our common room it sounded like boys coming our way. Ron let go of my hand a stopped me from walking. He turned towards me. "Do you hear that?" he whispered

"Shhh" I heard boys low whispers "yes it sounds like students. Who is up and out this late?" Ron gave me a look saying 'Us'.

All of a sudden four boys walked into view and my heart nearly stopped. Ron got a stern look on his face. I tried to stay neutral.

"Awww look lovers how disgusting!" Blaise Zabini spat.

"Shut it Zabini before i make you!" Ron said loudly. Crabb, Goyle, and Malfoy had been laughing till Ron made his comment. They all stopped to see Zabini's reaction. He looked stunned but gained composure quick.

"What did you say Weasly?" he did not sound happy. I stepped in before the fight i knew was coming.

"He told you to shut it. Now if you don't mind which neither of us care weather you do or don't we are leaving." I pushed Ron passed them when i tried to walk by Zabini took hold of my wrist and pulled me forward. I held My hand out for Ron not to come closer, he was smart enough to stay where he was.

"What you say Mudblood?" He was almost snarling.

I started to laugh which caught him off guard. I wrenched my wrist from him. Pushed him into the wall and whispered as deadly sounding as i could "Touch me again and you will live your life as a beetle in a jar, that will be shook constantly. I am no longer in the mood for your crap Zabini and i will no longer take it so you better watch your back because none of you house mates not even Malfoy will be able to help you." The boy looked terrified, of course i would never turn the boy into a beetle but i would curse him to the next year.

I backed away and saw stunned looks on all of the boys including Ron and Draco. I turned and walked down the corridor Ron soon on my heels. "You okay?" was all he said

"Yes, please lets forget this night happened." I was tired and confused, Ron mumbled his okay.


	3. Happy times

**Sorry it has been awhile hope you like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of Harry Potter it is all J.K. Rowling's**

* * *

We had got back to the common room very quick since we were only a floor under. Ron mumbled something sounding like a goodnight. I walked up the stairs leading to the girls dorms. I went through my door and changed quickly. I laid down trying to sleep and not even think about what had happen today. It didn't work.

I thought about how Draco kissed me. Now that I thought back to it I was glad he did. Some part of me wanted him to. But then I thought about Ron. He had kissed me like it was natural. Like he had every right to innocently kiss me. But he didn't, and I didn't say anything, and I didn't stop him. I didn't do a lot of things.

I did scare the crap out of the boys in the hall. Even Ron looked frightened and surprised at my outburst. Like I wouldn't stand up for myself. I did stand up to anyone when they were cruel but those boys pushed my buttons to many times so I laid down the law. I put up standards expecting them to leave me alone.

_Except Draco. A little voice said_

UGH I hate difficult situations.

I had been kind of out of it since the summer

'_flashback'_

_It was a beautiful day in late august. I was sitting out in a field on a family vacation. Muggles and Wizards came to the town we were in. My parents thought it would be nice to go. I was on a hill that had the most amazing scenery. I heard soft footfalls behind me but paid them no attention thinking they would just leave. I closed my eyes just feeling the sun on my face as someone sat down next to me._

_I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head and there sat Draco Malfoy. I never in a million years expected Draco Malfoy to be in the same town let alone on the same hill as me during my vacation._

_I didn't feel like arguing it was my vacation and I wanted to have a nice one._

"_Please if you are here to be rude or argue or call me names just leave I really don't want to deal with it." I sighed figuring he would tell me to leave_

"_I agree, I am not here to do anything but enjoy the view." to say I was surprised at his words was a huge understatement._

"_What?'' I asked totally sounding stupid_

_He chuckled to himself "I don't want to fight anymore Granger, truce?" he held his hand out to me waiting for me to take it. I looked around wondering if this was some kind of joke that would end me up hurt or worse. I didn't find anything suspicious. "Granger I am being serious I don't want to fight I just want to….well I don't know just not people who fight." He was about to drop his hand so I quickly grabbed and shook it._

_We sat there for a little while just watching the scenery._

"_Why?" I found myself asking a bit later_

"_Because maybe I don't want to fight with you, maybe I don't like to see you hurt." He wore a small smile _

"_Oh, so what you like to see me happy?" I was joking and he knew it_

"_Oh yes Granger I just LOVE when you smile and are in a good mood." He chuckled "I actually like you better when you are in a good mood that way you aren't mean."_

_I smiled "I like when I'm in a good mood too."_

"_Like right now?" He asked looking me in the eyes_

"_Yeah, your not so bad when your not being mean." I smiled_

"_And your not so bad when you are studying or reading or telling people to study and read." He all out laughed at his own joke. I giggled because his laugh was contagious._

"_You know I like you better when your alone and being nice, You have a real nice laugh when it isn't being forced." I gave him a small smile hoping he wouldn't get mad_

"_Yeah, me too. So, what are you doing here?" He looked away quickly _

"_Family Vacation. You?" He nodded_

"_My father has business here and brought me along. We are leaving tonight." I thought I saw sadness cross his face but wasn't sure._

"_Oh, we leave in a week then after that I buy my supplies and head off to school." I looked up at him to see a grimace "what?" _

"_School. We won't be able to talk and not fight like right now it would seem different to everyone else." He said quietly_

"_Well, I know now that whenever you insult me you don't mean it and I promise you when I insult you I don't mean it." I said trying to make him feel better._

"_Okay that sounds good. Who do you like?" he blurted out the last part._

_My head jolted up "Why?"_

_He looked away but not before I saw a slight pink stain his cheeks "Never mind." _

_I put a finger lightly under his chin and made him look at me. Our faces were very close and I had this urge to jump him. I pushed it down. "No tell me why and I might tell you who I like."_

_He tried to avoid my eyes but since I had his chin it was impossible. He could have removed my had at anytime but he didn't. "Maybe I just want to know." His eyes were so soft. They were a beautiful Grey color._

_Both our heads jerked up as I heard my mum calling for me. I got up and gave a small smile. He got up to standing awkwardly. I didn't really know what to do so I went on impulse._

_I kissed his cheek and whispered "Bye Malfoy." I started to back away but he pulled me in for a hug._

_I smiled thinking that maybe we could be friends. He mumbled a bye as I walked away. I turned around when I was about twenty feet away. _

_"YOU!" I yelled at him_

"_Me what?" He yelled back I couldn't really see his face._

"_I like you!" I yelled back. I turned around and ran back to my mom. _

"_Were you yelling dear?" My mom asked as we walked back to our hotel room_

"_Maybe" I smiled and she laughed_

"_Okay I won't say anymore"_

'_End of Flashback'_

I still couldn't believe I had told him. I always had thought he was handsome but his rude personality made me less interested if at all. But that day seeing him that way made me feel different. Made me want to be with him. But we couldn't we belonged to different circles.

I was starting to feel my eyes droop. The last thing I remember was thinking about a blonde haired boy who may nave captured my heart.

* * *

**Like I said I hope you liked this chapter and please review :)**


	4. Revelations

Sorry it took me forever to add this chapter. After i put a lot of thought into i wrote it. But i couldn't post it cause i got in trouble, then i just kept forgetting. I have it up now so please dont hate me. I hope you enjoy i should post before next week hopefully.

I woke up Friday morning to Lavender squealing.

"What??" I said jumping up groggily alert.

"Your beast was licking my foot!" she exclaimed as crookshanks ran under my bed.

"He is not a beast! He is a loveable cat thank you." I replied rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Lavender rolled her eyes, suddenly they focused on my neck and went wide "Hermione what is that HUGE mark on your neck!??" she asked in disbelief

I ran to the mirror in the bathroom to see what she was talking about. Sure enough there was a huge light red mark on the right side of my neck. That's when it happened, all the nights events flooded back into my mind. Draco's kiss being the last to come. I blushed a deep red as Lavender came and leaned on the doorframe.

"So?" she inquired

"Um, well you see, I uh well…-" I stuttered

"Been snogging someone lately haven't you?" she interrupted with a sly smirk on her face.

I blushed a deeper red and covered the side of my neck "If I have it is none of your business. Now if you don't mind I am going to get ready." She closed the door and I heard her light footfalls go towards her bed.

I went through my bathroom ritual and gathered my things. I purposely left my hair down and pulled it around my neck to cover up the mark. I walked to the great hall to get breakfast, and saw that not many people were up yet.

I took my regular seat, taking out my charms essay to make sure everything was in order. Several minutes later Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked in and sat in their usual spots next to me. I looked up and through the gap between Harry and Ginny, saw Draco staring at me from across the hall. I looked down, my hand impulsively going to the hickey he had put there.

"You okay 'Mione?" Ginny asked. I looked up and met her eyes

"Huh?" I questioned

"Your holding your neck. Is it okay?" She asked raising an eyebrow. The bell rang signaling that classes were to start soon. I got up and walked briskly through the doors. I was positive that She didn't catch up. "who have you been snogging?"

I jumped "Ginny I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uh huh sure… I believe you."

"Gin if I told you…you…you wouldn't like me anymore." I sighed going out of the way of other students. I leaned up against the wall.

" 'Mione I wouldn't care if it was Draco Malfoy as long as you told me." She gave me an encouraging smile.

"Fine but this is between me and you no one else. Deal?" She nodded her head "Draco Malfoy."

Ginny's mouth dropped open "What are you doing saying my name granger?" Malfoy smirked at us waiting for a reply. Ginny closed her mouth staring at me like I was a mad woman.

"Hermione don't you have Arithmacy? You don't want to be late. I have classes too well bye now." Ginny pushed me off in the direction to my class and went the other way. Malfoy just stood there looking back and forth before deciding to go to his own class.

Arithmacy wasn't very interesting. Professor Vector gave a speech on a subject I had already read about in a book. Either way I would get notes from someone later if I had issues. The period went by slowly. Each minute filled my mind with Draco. He was….no he is a vile creature. I bet he is planning something to get back at Ron, Harry, and I. What a foul beast he is. He is so stupid. I will not be fooled by his stupid little plan. I can't believe he would stoop so low as to toying with my emotions. He must have had this planned for a very long time for him to start back in summer.

The bell rang and brought me out of my thoughts. I walked quickly to runes avoiding anyone who tried to talk to me. I sat down in my usual seat and let my mind wander as I waited for class to start. Well this doesn't make sense. How in the world could Draco have known I would see him in the summer. That's just it he couldn't have! So maybe he really did like me. Hmmmm…I felt a goofy grin slide onto my face as the bell rung signaling for classes to start. Professor Babbling walked into class and waved her wand.

"Take out your books the page and your assignment are on the board. This is due first thing next class period." She sat down and took out papers and started correcting them. The assignment was easy enough. I finished first so I sat back and let a certain blonde headed boy slip back into my thoughts. I don't think he planned what has happened. I hope he likes me, a voice said in my head. Ugh I am so confused. He can be so sweet and cute and calm and cute and understanding and did I mention cute? The bell rang signaling another classes end. I put my things in my bag and walked out the door.

Oh no! I just remembered I dropped my wand somewhere last night and still don't have it. I am dead meat I need it after lunch. Maybe even before. Normally I am so responsible. I bumped into Harry and Ron on my way to the dungeons. They were talking about some quidditch teams scores from the last season. We walked into the potions room and took our seats. I got up and looked around the floor where I cleaned the cauldrons to see if I dropped my wand there nope. I sat down feeling totally defeated. Professor Snape came in before the bell and walked up to Harry, Ron, and my desk.

"Miss Granger last night after you left I found a wand in the hall that had not been there on my way back to check to see if you were done with your task. I am presuming it is yours?" His voice was cold and he wore a sneer as he held out my wand.

I totally perked up and took my wand "Thank you professor I was so worried. I noticed I was missing it on my way to my room but I didn't want to take any detours." I smiled up at him hoping he thought that was the full truth.

"Make sure you see too it that you are more careful Miss Granger." He turned around and sat at his desk waiting for the bell to ring.

"You didn't tell me you lost your wand 'Mione." Ron said looking up at me.

"I kind of forgot with everything that happen." I didn't want to say anything else about the subject.

"What happen?" Harry asked looking confused

"Forget it mate, I will fill you in later. Hey 'Mione look who just walked in." Ron said nodding towards the door. I looked up to see Draco and Zabini walk in.

Zabini looked up and met my gaze he sneered and whispered something to Draco who just nodded and sat down not once looking at me. The bell rung and Snape stood up and went to the front of the room. He waved his wand and a whole bunch of words filled the chalk board.

"The ingredients and instructions are on the board you will be making a very complex potion and it will take two weeks to complete. You will be assigned a new partner and will not complain or ask for someone else-" Snape looked at a piece of paper in his hand and started calling off names. I waited to hear mine

"And finally Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini." My face dropped but I knew better than to get in a row with Snape. I stood up like most people and moved over to the table where Draco and Zabini sat.

"I'm not moving." Draco said looking at Zabini.

"Well than" Zabini looked up at me "Sit on his lap, I don't care but we need to start." He did his best to not add anything rude on at the end

"Why don't you just get your lazy arse up and go somewhere else Zabini." Draco replied.

"Well your partner is waiting for you over there." Zabini pointed over to a table I looked over seeing poor Ron was his partner.

"I am not going to Weasel." Draco said with a sneer.

"His name is Ron and I suggest you move before I make you" I responded as icily as I could. I pulled up my eyebrows questioning if he would defy me.

"What are you gonna do Granger?" He replied looking up a me.

"Beetle in a jar Dr-Malfoy." I moved my hand as if suggesting I was going to get my wand out.

"Mister Malfoy would you hurry up and sit with your partner." Snape called from the front of the room. Draco huffed getting up and hitting my shoulder as he did so my hair moved and Zabini's eyes shot up while he stared at the huge mark the wasn't suppose to be there.

"Wow Granger." Zabini chuckled, he was about to say something else but was cut off

"Hermione what is that huge mark on you neck?" Harry asked incredulously.

Oh my god. I can't believe this is happening. Everyone is here. Harry, Ron, Draco, and all the people in our houses in our year. I can't believe this what am I suppose to say?

My hand shot up to my mark trying to cover it

"Holy hell that's big." Draco said a little to loudly. Zabini snickered thinking Draco was somehow insulting me in reality I'm sure he was trying to figure out how he got it to be that big of a mark.

"HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL IS THAT HICKEY DOING ON YOUR NECK? _I_ SURE DIDN'T PUT IT THERE!!!!" Ron shot up from his seat shouting. I turned super red and felt like on the verge of tears.

"Everyone quiet down especially you Mister Weasley. Twenty points from Gryffindor. I want everyone get to your potion. With this disruption now you will only be able to get through step one today if you hurry. Now start!" Everyone scurried to get the ingredients from the board. Many people looking at me as they passed. I put my hair back into place. Ron and Harry were red with anger but started non-the-less. It was pretty quick for the rest of the period. The bell rung and I sprung up. Almost out the door Snape's voice stopped me and everyone else.

"Mister Zabini, Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, and finally Miss Granger you are all to report back here right after dinner to serve me your detentions you have earned yourselves."

"WHAT?" yelled all the boys. I had figured as much since Snape wasn't a very patient man.

"You heard me now all of you out." The whole class left quickly.

I walked as fast as I could but They all caught up to me including Zabini and Malfoy."

"You got me detention." Zabini frowned at me.

"What the hell Hermione?" Ron said loudly turning red all over again.

"Who gave you that?" Harry asked calmly.

"Yeah who?" Draco asked

Everyone turned to him he looked around at us "What she got me detention the least she can do is tell me!" He said angrily

"I don't care if they know tell me who gave you the damn Hickey!" Ron burst out.

"Well uh. Um you see……………………

I hope you liked it. PLease review to let me know what you thinked. 


	5. Reassurance

**Hey guys i am so sorry it took me this long to post. I had a lot going on then i just kept forgetting. I hope you like it :D.**

* * *

"Well uh. Um you see……………………" I stammered.

"Spit it out Granger." Draco replied eyes squinting.

"Well…..ugh…….I had an allergic reaction!" I smiled triumphantly. I was so proud of my answer that I didn't her the next question.

"Well?" Ron stated looking agitated.

"Huh?" Was my oh-so-smart reply.

"What made you have the reaction?" Harry asked calmly.

"Lavender was trying out new hair products last night and got some on my neck by accident. So you see the mark is not a hickey but a blotch from a reaction my body does not like." I smiled and caught Draco smiling too before he composed his face.

"You sure?" Ron asked wearily.

"Of course I am sure. They don't call me the brightest witch of our age for no reason. I mean seriously Ronald who would I be interested in and where would I have found the time to see them?"

"I don't care what happen Granger but I would watch you back." Zabini sneered. He and Draco started to walk off but stopped as I called after them.

"Hey Zabini did you forget I can turn you into a beetle and put you in a jar and shake?" I smirked as his face went a bit pale. He turned on his heel and kept on walking.

"What? When did you say this before?" Harry asked looking confused.

"I told you I would fill you in later mate. That just so happens to be a part of the story." Ron replied as we all started to walk up the stairs.

We all hurried into muggle studies and sat down just as the bell rang signaling classes were starting. In class Professor Burbage taught the class about electronics that muggles use in everyday life. I didn't pay mush attention because my mind was in a frenzy. I really have no idea what is going to happen.

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave for lunch. I walked behind Ron and Harry on the way to the Great Hall. I could hear them talking about how the Slytherins were foul gits. We walked into the hall and sat in our usual spots. Ginny kept glancing at me.

"WHAT?" I yelled, getting annoyed of the looks I was receiving. I looked around to see even more people looking at me. Well aren't I just smart for yelling.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Ginny asked getting up.

"Ya sure." I mumbled getting up and pushing away from the table. I look towards the Slytherin table in time to see Draco and Zabini both staring at me. Zabini sneered as Draco looked away.

We walked through the castle for a while, all of a sudden Ginny stopped and whirled around.

"So?" She asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"I have detention tonight. With Ron, Harry, Draco, and Blaise Zabini." I responded.

"Wow what happen?" She questioned. I quickly caught her up to speed. The bell rang signaling lunch was over. "It is time for class, tonight after detention come to my room ad we will talk okay?" I nodded my head and we went in opposite directions.

I went up to the library for my free period. I went through a bunch of bookshelves looking for an interesting book. After I found one I went toward the back of the library where nobody ever went. I found a table in a lit corner and sat down. After about ten minutes of staring at the same sentence I thought I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw no one so I went back to staring.

"You were lying weren't you?" Draco's voice came from in front of me. I jumped up, surprised the book fell out of my lap and to the ground. He walked forward and picked up the book closing it and setting it on the table. He sat in the chair and nodded his head towards my chair signaling for me to sit.

He spoke after I was comfortable "So you were lying yes?" I nodded my head. "I gave you that mark right? It wasn't that weasel or anyone else?" I shook my head. "No what?"

"You gave me the mark." I said looking down.

After a couple of silent minutes he replied "I don't regret it." I just looked at him. "Good god Granger stop staring." I looked away. "I didn't mean it like that. Do you regret it?" He replied in a softer tone.

"I don't think so." I said softly looking into his eyes. He smiled quickly and looked away letting his face drop.

"Did you mean it?" He asked looking at the book on the table.

"Mean what?" I asked.

"What you said during summer while you were walking towards your mum."

"Oh….." I paused for a moment, wondering if I should answer truthfully or not. I decided on the truth. "Yes. I meant it." I looked down and blushed. I saw him stand and I thought he was going to walk away. Instead he came closer, and lifted my chin.

"Good" and then he kissed me. It wasn't like the first kiss. This one was longer and deeper, like he needed the reassurance, that what I said was true. I put everything I could into that kiss. As he pulled me up from chair, the bell cut through the sweet silence. We pulled apart and I took a few steps back. We were both panting slightly.

"Well, Gra-Hermionie, we better get off to class. You leave first."

* * *

**Okay that was it. I hope you liked it. I promise that the next chapter will be put up soon. Please review.**


	6. Everywhere

**Okay so i promised another chapter up soon so here it is. I feel bad for not posting as much as i thought i would. This chapter is all over the place but it helps the story progress. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Well, Gra-Hermionie, we better get off to class. You leave first."

"What?" I asked slightly dazed.

He chuckled quietly and pulled me back to him "If we walk in together people will go crazy so you go and I will follow shortly after you." He bent his head down and gave me a quick kiss. He pulled back and shoved me towards my things. "Go on or you will be late." He looked down at a pretend watch tapping his foot. I giggled and started to walk away.

"You." He said just loud enough for me to catch as I was walking away faster now.

I turned slowly "Me what?" I asked totally confused.

"I like you." He replied. He picked up his bag gave me a soft smile and a little shoeing motion with his hands and tapped his pretend watch.

"Oh." I turned quickly and practically ran all the way to Charms. I sat down with a half of minute to spare. Professor Flitwick climbed up onto his pile of books and was about to address the class when Draco walked in.

"Ugh how wonderful. Another agonizing period with him." Ron whispered to Harry and I.

"Ah how nice of you to join us. If you would hurry and take you seat we may begin today's lesson." As soon as Draco sat down I heard Ron huff.

"What?" I asked quietly as possible.

"He just irks me that's all." He replied leaning in to close.

"Nothing new." Harry responded chuckling quietly. We all turned back to the front of the class waiting for the Professor to remember what he wanted to say.

As we waited I felt eyes on the back of my head. I did not turn around because I was afraid of the reaction I might give. Ron decided right then that he had to sit closer to me. As quietly as possible he scooted his chair so mine was almost touching his. A growl came from right behind us. Exactly where Draco and Zabini sat.

Harry turned around and glared "Problem?"

Zabini laughed to loud catching everybody's attention. I felt very uncomfortable. "Yeah your friends are making Draco sick as you can hear." He then turned to Ron and I. "So if you could move away from each other you two will most likely stay vomit free. Not that I care but I don't want my friend uncomfortable."

I didn't dare look at Draco, I was afraid of what way he might look at me. Just then Flitwick came to my rescue.

"Oh I remember now. Class attention please!" He called out. The class turned back to the short man expecting him to drone on the rest of the period. "So today I thought it would be a nice break if you all worked on easy things. Such as your levitating. Please keep all magic done today in class where a first year could do it thank you." He then turned and pointed to a couple of boxes. "In there are different objects you can levitate and such. Off you go. Oh and I will be watching to see who is and isn't working." He then climbed off his pile of books and went around to sit in his desk chair.

Everyone moved to go get something from the box. "I'll get stuff don't worry." Ron said getting up.

"I want to go to. I want to pick something I think I can levitate." Harry replied following.

I saw Zabini pass me to go get something from the box but I never heard or saw Draco move to the box.

"What the hell?" Draco said from behind me, but only loud enough for me to hear.

I turned to look at him "He got closer to me I didn't ask him." I got angry then "Besides its not like you have asked me to be your girlfriend or anything. You kissed me a couple times that's all. That doesn't make me yours Draco."

His eyes got harder "You like him don't you." He didn't make it sound like a question more of an accusation.

"What? Of course I don't like him like that Draco. Seriously?" His eyes softened a bit. "Stop being a baby and tell me what you want to happen between us. I can't wait forever." I replied. I was desperate for him to just ask me out. I wanted to be with the Draco I had in the library. Not one who didn't trust me.

Before he could reply Harry and Ron came and sat back down. "He bothering you Hermione?" Harry asked eyeing Draco.

"No I was asking him a question. It was all me not him." I said turning around,

"You could have waited for us 'Mione I bet he lied to you anyway." Ron replied handing a big object for me to levitate.

"Thanks." I replied. I easily levitated it up and back down. I hadn't noticed that Zabini had went back to his and Draco's table. I got up to put back my object but Ron stopped me.

"I can do that for you." He smiled holding his hand out. Instead of giving him it I motioned for him to come closer.

I waited until he was s close I could whisper in his ear "That's nice of you Ron but I think you would rather enjoy me doing it." He pulled back and gave me a questioning look. I just smiled and went to the front of the room to put the object back in its box.

I saw Neville was having a hard time keeping his object steady as he levitated it. Perfect! I walked over to him and spoke loudly so most people could hear me.

"Oh Neville let me help you. I have a good trick at keeping your hand steady." I smiled. He blushed and nodded his consent. As I was about to levitate his object and show him a way to help my hand 'slipped' and the next thing I knew Blaise Zabini was the one being levitated high into the air.

"Hey….hey….hey…what is happening? HELP!!!!!!" Zabini cried from near the ceiling. The Gryffindor's were laughing as the Slytherins stood shocked.

"Oh my!" I said putting a shocked expression on my face.

"Wow Miss Granger I am impressed!" Professor Flitwick said from his desk " Fifty points to Gryffindor." He smiled "OH but please do be a bit more careful Miss Granger and please put Mister Zabini down."

I slowly put him back in his chair, never once looking his way. "I am so sorry sir it was an accident." I said looking at the small teacher.

"Quite all right Miss Granger. Don't fret no harm done." He smiled and went back to what he was previously looking at.

I walked back to my desk keeping my smile hidden. Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindor's couldn't stop laughing. "Please quiet down" The professor said from his seat. People silently laughed.

"Oh…..my…..you were right 'Mione." Ron said quietly laughing.

"Granger you are dead." Zabini said from behind me. I turned to look him dead in the eye.

"Really? The way I see it is if that was an accident what could I really do to you if I was trying even the least bit hard?" I replied. This cruelness to me stopped now. "Threaten me again Blaise I dare you." I squinted my eyes daring him to say a word. The bell rang and he huffed and stormed out the room.

"You guys go ahead." I said to Ron and Harry. They both nodded not caring as to why I was staying. I waited until I was the last in the room before leaving. As expected Draco was leaning against the wall near the door.

"He is a true friend." He stated coldly.

"I see." I replied turning away. We were the only ones in the corridor but I felt like I was surrounded.

"Don't okay just don't. I tell you I like you and you pull that stunt. What do you want me to do? Tell me and I'll do it okay? I need to know because I am so damned confused!" Draco burst.

"I want you to tell me whether or not we are a fling. I want you to figure out a way to have him leave me alone. I know I can take care of myself but I don't want to do it alone anymore!" I replied turning to face him tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hermione don't cry" He stepped closer and pulled me to him. "I'm sorry" He mumbled into my hair. "God I don't know what to do you drive me insane."

I gave a small chuckle and pulled back feeling totally embarrassed.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. But I want you to be safe and I don't know if being my girlfriend is safe." He said looking into my eyes. I nodded.

"Okay." I whispered knowing he could hear me.

"Your gonna be late." He said looking around.

"I'm just gonna skip my last two classes." His mouth dropped open in shock. I giggled. "I'll see you in detention." With that I turned away and walked to my dorm not once looking back.

* * *

**Well thats it. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	7. Hold my hand

I got back to my dorm fairly quick. I wasn't in the mood for my last two classes. I sat down on my bed lost in thought. Does Blaise Zabini seriously have it out for me? Would he harm when I'm not expecting it? No I am just being silly. Besides I can take care of myself.

I let my thoughts drift to how Ron had been acting. It is like he woke up and decided I was worth a shot. Before I would have welcomed it, but ever since my vacation Draco has been constantly on my mind. Ron is one of my best mates; I can't just ignore him or be rude. I have to let him down easy.

I got up off my bed and walked out my dorm room door and down the stairs. I walked through the common room and out the portrait hole. I walked through the castle not really knowing where my destination was. I was walking around a corner and hit a tall and hard body.

"Humph." I hit the ground and scrambled to my feet. I was just about to apologize when the person's voice cut me off.

"Ah Miss Granger. What a surprise this is, shouldn't you be in class?" His eyes were cold and looked very deadly. Of course I run into Snape of all people.

"Well you see sir. I wasn't feeling good after charms so I went to lie down in my room. But I started to feel worse so I was going to the nurses." I said never once looking away.

"Professor that is a total lie she was fine in charms." Blaise Zabini came from behind Snape.

"I see. Well it is odd that you are going to the nurses Miss Granger when it is the other way." Snape sneered at me. I glanced at Zabini and saw his smirk.

"Well I" I looked around confused "I thought I was going to the nurses' office."

"I would believe you Miss Granger if I knew every word of all you had said wasn't a lie."

I looked down in shame. My stomach really wasn't feeling all that well now that I think about it.

"You have a weeks worth of detention Miss Granger and you better attend your next class, seeing as the last is almost over. Now off with you." Snape started to walk away Zabini following with that stupid evil smirk on his face.

I got my things and went to my last class as the bell rung. I sat down not paying attention to see if I was even in the right class. My stomach really was starting to hurt badly. I never once paid attention in my final period; I got my things and walked to the Great hall in a daze. I sat down and mechanically put things on my plate but never really ate a thing.

"You okay 'Mione?" Harry asked looking at Ron and then back at me.

I nodded my head but kept my eyes down. I didn't feel like doing anything but lying in bed in pain.

"You sure?" Ron asked scooting closer and putting his hand on my forehead. "Bloody hell you're burning up!"

"Oh no I'm not Ronald." I said looking up at him. I looked up and over at the Slytherins table. I could see Draco looking at us, with Ron's hand still on my forehead. All of a sudden a pain shot through my stomach. I grabbed on to Ron's leg squeezing as hard as I could willing the pain to go away.

"OOOOOWWWWWW STOOOOPPPPP!" Ron yelped. Tears formed in my eyes as I let go. The pain still present, Ron jumped up glaring at me while he rubbed his thigh.

I looked to Harry shooting him a worried expression as another pain hit through me. "OH MY!" I gripped the table wanting to die then and there. I looked up and into Blaise Zabini's eyes. Cold and cruel that's all I saw. "Harry." I choked out grabbing my stomach.

"Dean go to the teacher's table and get Madame Pomfrey NOW!" Harry yelled. Harry and Ron both grabbed my arms, trying to pry my hands from the table. I could see blood pouring out from my hands but it was no pain compared to my stomach.

I lift my eyes as I see Madame Pomfrey rush towards me and all the teachers stand up. I look to the Slytherins and I catch Zabini's eyes again. Just as Madame Pomfrey was closing in on me, I grab my wand with one of my bloody hands and stand up trying to aim precisely through the pain.

Before anyone could stop me and before I blacked out I saw Blaise Zabini turn into a beetle stuck in a jar on top of the Slytherin table.

I wake up to people whispering a little too loud. I open my eyes slowly to see many people from Gryffindor surrounding me. Before anyone could say a word Madame Pomfrey shooed them out off the room.

"Well Miss Granger we should talk later, after you get some rest. Please take this medicine." She gave me a spoonful of liquid which I downed quickly.

I laid there from some time feeling numb. It was like I was in another world, time seemed to standstill. I know it didn't really but it sure felt like it. I heard the door open quietly but thought it was Madame Pomfrey. I closed my eyes pretending to sleep.

"You really don't fool me." I opened my eyes to see Draco looking down at me. I wanted to smile but I remembered what I had done to his 'true friend'.

My face dropped and I let my eyes dart away "I am not going to apologize."

I let my eyes wander back to his face. "I know. I don't think you should have to. I heard him talking about getting revenge but I thought he would talk to me more. I thought that I could stop it before something happen."

I let a small smile slide onto my face "So your not to mad?"

"No I guess not." He leaned down slowly and kissed my forehead. My smile widened as he pulled back. "So….."

"So what?" I asked

"I have no idea what to talk about. You aren't like other girls." He said quietly sitting in a chair near me.

"Oh." My thoughts turned sour. What if we wouldn't work because I wasn't good enough? That might crush me. Today just sucks.

"Oh since two of you were sick and two more were here in the hospital wing Snape is gonna reschedule our detention." He said looking at me with bored eyes.

"Well that sucks." I said trying to flex my fingers. It hurt, a lot. I sucked in a breath from the pain. Draco stood up quickly coming closer.

"Are you ok? What happen?" He had a worried expression as his hands hovered over my body like he wasn't sure where I hurt and if he should touch me.

"I'm fine. I flexed my fingers and there is still some pain." His faced relaxed as he sat back down. We sat quietly for a long time, not saying a thing. He looked so bored like he didn't want to be here. "You can leave."

His eyes shot up to mine "What? No its ok I can stay"

He was probably just trying to seem nice. He sure didn't look like he wanted to sit next to me all night. "No, you should leave. Madame Pomfrey will come in here and check on me and won't be happy to see you here."

He stood up slowly "Yeah ok. I will come to check on you in the morning." He kissed my forehead slowly and gave me a tight lipped smile.

"You don't need to." I said looking anywhere but at him. I heard him sigh as he slowly left.

After some time I fell asleep. I felt something touch my forehead, as I let my eyes open slowly. It was really bright in the room.

"Hey, how are you?" Ron asked as he sat in the same chair Draco sat hours ago.

"Alright I suppose. Where is Harry?" I asked picking my head up looking around.

"He came earlier but didn't want to wake you. He is with Gin right now." He said stroking my hair. It felt off, like it shouldn't be him sitting next to me, trying to comfort me.

"Oh ok." I fell silent as Ron kept on stroking my hair.

Madame Pomfrey came in walking briskly to my bed. "Well Miss Granger we took some blood while you are asleep. You should feel well enough to go to your dorm until dinner. The Headmaster has asked you write him a note explaining what happened. Your blood should also give us some details. You are free to go, lunch is going on. I suggest you go to lunch then to your dorm and rest then to dinner. You will skip all week's classes unless you are told otherwise." She left before I could respond.

I moved a bit and felt a minimal pain. Ron stopped stroking my hair as I slowly got up. I needed his support as we walked down to the Great hall. As we walked though the doors everything went silent. I slowly kept walking paying attention to nothing but the open seat next to Harry.

Ron helped me sit and then sat down beside me. "Can I give you a hug?" Harry asked smiling slowly

"I am afraid I am too sore." I gave him a sad smile.

Ginny sat from across Harry smiling at me "Well I am giving a mental hug 'Mione." I giggled uncontrollably.

"Well Miss Ginny it is the best mental hug I have ever had." I replied taking a breath. Everyone near us cracked up. The hall slowly started to hum with other peoples chatter.

We made small talk as we ate. I didn't have much of an appetite but I still ate some. The boys jumped into a conversation on American football they had read about. I didn't have much interest in sports so I zoned out. I let my eyes wander to the Slytherin table. Draco sat there talking and laughing with his friends. I felt a frown tug at my features, until I noticed Blaise Zabini was not in the group.

"Where is he?" I asked aloud stopping their debate on their American football.

All eyes moved to the Slytherin table. "Don't know, Snape picked him up and left with some of the teachers after they took you away." Ginny said never once having her eyes move from the Slytherins.

All of a sudden Crabbe pointed out we were staring and their whole group looked at ours. Draco's eyes locked onto mine. No one noticed, since they were staring back at his table.

"How awkward." I said breaking eye contact. Everyone at my table turned to me and smiled. The bell rang and everyone stood up getting ready to head to class.

"Go on Harry I am going to Help 'Mione." Ron said reaching for my hand. I slipped it into my lap.

"No you go you class mister. I am fine I can get to my room alone." I said standing up slowly.

He huffed loudly "Fine but be careful."

"Bye 'Mione!" Harry called as he walked away.

I walked slowly out of the Great Hall. I started up the stairs but felt to weak to keep going. I sat on the step feeling totally defeated.

"Need help? Or is it better that I not?" Draco asked from the bottom step.

"Foul mood?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. He started up the stairs slowly.

"Well yes I would say so. The girl I am into, and planned on asking to be my girlfriend this morning decided she didn't want to see me this morning so I am lonely and wondering what I have done wrong." He finished sitting a stair down from me.

I brushed hair out of his eyes as I leaned back onto the hand railing. "That sounds like a good reason to be foul."

He chuckled to himself. He grabbed my hand slowly and intertwined our fingers "So I have been thinking……..


	8. A smile and a wink

Hey readers i am so sorry for the horrible update. I promise to try better. _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Previous chapter~

I walked slowly out of the Great Hall. I started up the stairs but felt too weak to keep going. I sat on the step feeling totally defeated.

"Need help? Or is it better that I not?" Draco asked from the bottom step.

"Foul mood?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. He started up the stairs slowly.

"Well yes I would say so. The girl I am into, and planned on asking to be my girlfriend this morning decided she didn't want to see me this morning so I am lonely and wondering what I have done wrong." He finished sitting a stair down from me.

I brushed hair out of his eyes as I leaned back onto the hand railing. "That sounds like a good reason to be foul."

He chuckled to himself. He grabbed my hand slowly and intertwined our fingers "So I have been thinking……..

Current~

"So I have been thinking…. That if you think I am worth it then we could give dating a shot. Like girlfriend/boyfriend stuff and dates and cuddling and all that good stuff." He never once took his eyes off our hands.

I smiled like I had won the lottery. "I definitely think you are worth it." His head shot up a smile on his face.

"Really?" His eyes were searching mine

"Yes." I smiled bigger "So are you gonna just sit there or are you gonna kiss me?"

He chuckled pulling my face down to his. His lips were brushing mine just barely "Hermione will you be my girlfriend officially?" I nodded and locked my lips onto his. I felt as if I was on cloud nine. I was ecstatic. He slowly pulled away from me looking into my eyes deeply. "Why didn't you want to see me this morning?"

"It does not really matter." I gave him a smile hoping he would drop it. Just as he was about to protest someone's voice cut him off.

"I do believe one of you should be in bed and one of you should be in class." McGonagall's voice wasn't as harsh as it normally was. Draco's eyes shot to McGonagall.

"Sorry professor I tried to go up the stairs and it wasn't working. Draco was willing to help me but I needed some time." I said staring her in the eyes. She waved her hands shooing us to get to it. As Draco helped me up the steps I craned my neck to see her smiling at me, she winked and walked away.

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked as he turned seeing nothing but air.

I murmured a nothing and we were silent on our way up. I lead but he supported me as I walked. When we got to the portrait he waited for me to say the password to let us in.

"You can't know the password Draco!" he chuckled.

"I promise to keep it to myself." He smirked at me. Ugh his signs could be so confusing!

I whispered the password and he walked me all the way to my bed. He laid me down and pulled the covers up to my chin. I giggled "Draco what are you doing?"

He sat down beside me, tucked in my body, and kissed my forehead. "Tucking in my girlfriend" A huge smile broke onto his face "Is that a crime?"

I shook my head no and leaned up for a kiss which he happily gave me. He pulled away and I hummed in response to that amazing kiss. "I am gonna come get you for dinner okay? Stay here till I get you okay? Please don't leave without me."

He was worried and I had no reason why. "Stop worrying about me I promise I will wait." He smiled nodding and giving me another sweet kiss. "I am loving this sweet side of you." I smiled. He shook his head a smile on his face.

"Okay I am going." I got another long kiss "Bye." He gave me one last kiss that kept me smiling as he walked out to go to class.

* * *

I was walking towards the black lake. That's where the love of my life stood. As I got closer I called out to him "Draco!"

He turned slowly. Only to reveal it wasn't Draco at all but his father. I stopped as fear consumed me. He had a horrifying evil grin on his face. What I thought was a wand in his hand glinted in the moonlight to reveal a dagger not a wand.

I turned as fast as possible running from the crazy man. "You can run but you can't hide you mudblood!"

Every step I took a new fear consumed me. I couldn't find my wand in my robes. I kept running as fast as possible hearing the old Malfoy's footsteps. I ran into the forest hopping for some kind of hiding place. I ran through the trees zigzagging hopping to lose the man with the dagger. I stopped behind a tree millions of thoughts coming to mind as I tried to stay quiet.

Why me? Does he know about Draco and I? Why did he have a dagger? Where in the world is Draco? Is he hurt? Is he looking for me? Will his father attack him? Was he going to kill me? Would I ever see my friends and family again?

I could hear his foot steps approaching. I stopped breathing altogether. He was on the other side of the tree I was hiding behind. I ran trying to put distance between us but he jumped me. He flipped me over to face him his arm pulling back to jab the dagger into my struggling form. "Hermione it is time to go." He jabbed the dagger straight into my heart and I felt myself shake.

My body flung up as I let out a scream loud and high pitched, tears running down my face as I tried to fight the person next to me away. "Hermione stop!" Draco grabbed my arms pinning them to me. I flung myself at him latching on as the tears flowed even harder. "Shhhhh its okay its okay I'm here." He started to stoke my head.

Some time later I started to calm don my sobs turning into hiccups. "Sorry." I mumbled into his soaking shirt. He stopped stroking my hair and pulled back to see my face.

"For what?" His eyes searched mine as I pointed to his shirt.

"For ruining your shirt and for making you go through that." I mumbled eyes downcast.

His voice soft he replied "Hermione………….

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Well i hoped you liked it please review 


End file.
